Insanity
by Jazz Line
Summary: "Red. Red. Red. Why was there so much red surrounding him? He hadn't mean to harm them, they had just pissed him off." Warning: Insane!Arthur, Hinted pairings, Blood, Character Deaths


Title: Insanity  
>Pairing: Hinted! USUK, GerIta, Spamano, Others<br>Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
>Warning: Blood, OOC, Character Deaths, Cursing, AU, Human Names, Insane!Arthur<br>Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power does not belong to Usagi-Tama. It belongs to the awesome _Himaruya Hidekaz_-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Red. Red. Red.<strong> Why was there so much red surrounding him? He hadn't mean to _harm _them, they had just pissed him off.

Harm?Why did he think that he had harmed those people? Hadn't he simply stumbled upon this scene- this grotesque image that he never wanted to witness?

"**Tsk tsk... what a bad boy you are to forget ****that ****you harm****ed**** them. Don't you remember laughing, laughing at their futile attempts at begging- begging for you to spare their pitiful lives?**" the voice in his mind shrieked with delight, giggling dementedly at its own words.

"Stop. Stop. STOPPPPPPPPP! I didn't do this... there's no way I would do this..." the words escaped out of his mouth unconsciously as he glanced around, his eyes glued to the gory image of the mutilated corpses before him, unable to look away no matter how much he willed himself to.

**"Don't you remember, the rush of euphoria you felt as you ripped apart **_**his **_**limbs, ignoring his pleads for you to stop?" **The source of his torment continued on.

Arthur Kirkland did remember. Feliciano Vargas had been the first to fall.

* * *

><p><em>"Ve~ Arthur's <em>_food tastes horrible!" the Italian complained loudly, tossing away the burnt black scone that he had been offered by the British male._

"Hey! It doesn't taste disgusting!" Arthur retorted, taking back the plate full of scones that he had given to the Italian.

Arthur had blacked out after that. When he regained consciousness, Feliciano was already on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. When Feliciano had gone missing, the rest of the group started to search for him. They all fell down, one by one.

_"You know what happened to Feliciano, don't you, you __tea-loving__ bastard? You're the one who last saw him, __tea-loving__ bastard!" Lovino demanded for the blond to answer._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur had looked away and tensely answered.

"This isn't like you, Arthur."

"SHUT UP! Stop telling me what you think I am like!"

"W-What did you do to Francis, Feliciano, Lovino a-and Ludwig?"

"I got rid of those nuisances. I'll get rid of you as well." A smirk was adorned on his face.

"_Please stop!"_

* * *

><p>Slowly, he started to crave for more. It was no longer enough to just give them a quick, <em>painless<em> death whenever they pestered him for answers. He wanted to see their eyes, full of blame and _betrayal_, wondering '_Why? Why? Why? Why did he betray them?_' as they fell one by one.

However, Alfred's death had been an accident. Arthur hadn't meant to kill him. It was _his _death that made his mind snap.

_"You bloody idiot of a hero! Why did you have to do that for? He was aiming for _**me**_!"_

"Ha...ha...ha...the hero...al...always...save...everyone...Artie..." Alfred let out a hoarse laughter, panting heavily as blood flowed out profusely from the knife wound on his side.

"D...Don't fall asleep, you bloody git!" Arthur desperately urged the taller blond to not close his eyes, pressing a piece of cloth that was once part of his clothes to the wound as he tried to stop the bleeding in a futile attempt.

"So...sorry...Artie...I...feel...so...tired..." the American attempted to grin assuringly though it came out looking more like a grimace as his eyes slowly shut, subconsciously aware that it would be the last time he ever opened his eyes.

"Stop joking around and get up, you bloody idiot..." Arthur repetitively told the other blond, shaking the still body slightly for several hours, wishing that Alfred would wake up and tell Arthur in that horribly butchered English, that he had been joking all along - a knife wound wouldn't able to kill the hero. Then, the Briton would reprimand the taller bespectacled male, telling him to use proper English.

A week later when the police went to Arthur Kirkland's abode to detain their suspect for questioning, they found his house devoid of any signs of life except for a bouquet of purple hyacinth [1] lying next to an unnamed tomb in the backyard of his home. Tied to the bouquet was a short note with the words 'I love you' hastily scribbled with an unidentified dark red substance. Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) tests conducted soon after revealled that it had been blood belonging to one Arthur Kirkland. The case was closed soon after when no further evidence could be found.

* * *

><p>[1] I searched it up and apparently, purple hyacinths mean 'I am sorry', Sorrow and 'Please forgive me' in flower language.<p>

A/N: Yes! My first completed one-shot after such a long time (Albeit the fact that it's pretty short...). Truthfully, I did not plan for the direction of this one-shot to go this way but it just flowed when I began writing the beginning of it.

I hope no one misunderstands, I do _like _England and he happens to be one of my favourite characters. However, I found it really fun to write him being broken for some reason.

As this is an AU, they are humans and they're not countries personifications. I hope I didn't butcher their characters too badly though.. TuT.

Please feel free to correct me if I am wrong, especially about the procedures about the police going to detain Arthur and the testing ^^.

I apologize for being too vague about the last part as I wanted the audience to speculate what had happened to England. My original plan had been to state clearly that England had died but according to one of my accurate sources, his body would be a pretty hideous sight after a week and I don't think I would be able to describe how his corpse looks like accurately...

Constructive criticism are GREATLY appreciated ! (: .


End file.
